


Semper

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: “Protect?!” Another King spoke up as if the ideal was absurd. “Mortal, you dare say we are incorrect?” The simmering flame began again and Ignis let out a shout as he curled in on himself, wilting in pain. “You care not for this world.”Ignoct Week 2018Day 7 Prompt





	Semper

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 7 Prompt**  
>  Simple: “Always”  
> Situational: Mutual confession. During Episode Ignis- Ignis having to confess to the Kings of Lucis (including Regis!) that he loves Noct in order for them to find him worthy, then Noct finding out when he puts on the ring and reciprocating his feelings.

“This world means nothing to me. Do with it as you wish.” He was staggering, body exhausted and beaten as he had never been pushed to this sort of beyond. His will was strong, fortified and unbreakable, he swayed, yet, stood as his fortitude kept him on his feet. Ignis wouldn’t give in, not if this save Noctis. Nothing would keep him from protecting his one love.

“– How did you get your hands on that?”

Slowly his tired eyes focused as he held the ring before him like a ward, keeping the jester king at bay. “But I refuse to let Noct sacrifice his life to save ours.” A brief yet dark chuckle bubbled out of Ignis. “I won’t let you take him away. Even if it cost my own life to save him –.” A determine sneer makes home on his face, hands held before him and fingers extended as he’s ready to put the ring on. “– I will pay that price!”

The ring slips on his finger, veins burn as if igniting from the inside-out. His screams are deafening. 

Pain. Ignis’ world lights with pain as the light from the Lucii flashes bright. 

His last thoughts are of Noctis –.

Even as excruciating as the pain is, it melts away, the world changes and the colors bleeds away. Only blues, grays and blacks remain, even his own pigment is dulled. He looks to the Ring of Lucii humming with a soft light now. The brunette looks about into the darkness, wondering if he had perished instantly from adorning the ring, but the thought is fleeting as slow flames envelopes his finger.

“Kings of Lucis! I beg of you!” Ignis gasp as he grits his teeth, staggering as agony grips him.

The purple-blue flames burn slow, turning his hand unhurriedly to ash. A startle cry chokes from him before he hears several flames lighting up, and the Kings of Yore begin to appear high above. 

“You are not one of our bloodline, unworthy!” They speak in distorted booms. It’s almost thundering and painful to hear. The advisor tries not to recoil. “Are you here to wager for power mortal? We do not grant our strength freely, you must face our judgement.” 

Ignis takes a second to glance at his hand, the flame has paused, only his hand has ashen, but the fire still courses through his veins. This was for Noctis, nothing else. “I need your power!

“Ah, you’ve come lusting for power.”

“Your Majesty, you are wrong! I am here to protect!” Try as he might, he’s feeling the desperate edge creep into his voice. He understands that there’s a lot at stake and he needed to convince them. He must weed out his spiking emotions and think logically. Ignis was a tactical mind, he couldn’t lose it now.

“Protect?!” Another King spoke up as if the ideal was absurd. “Mortal, you dare say we are incorrect?” The simmering flame began again and Ignis let out a shout as he curled in on himself, wilting in pain. “You care not for this world.”

“He may not care for this world, but he cares for the people in it. Don’t you, young Scientia?” 

That voice cut through the fog of pain. Slowly he righted himself to stand tall even as he winced and grimaced. “King Regis,” he murmured as he felt an emotion sweep through him and the flame slowed again, forearm made of soot. “I do, my friends are who I fight for. I must protect them.”

“Young King, sentiments are a fleeting gesture. They mean little to us.”

“There is one emotive feeling above all else that matters and stands the test of time –. Love.”

“Foolishness,” hissed the Rogue Queen and the flame burst brightly, trailing high up as it moved faster than before. 

“Ignis,” King Regis encouraged fondly, voice soft as if coaxing a child.

“I – I,” he stuttered as he forgot the burning torture and felt his heart speed up, ears burning and face smattering with flush. It was ridiculous to feel sensations like this while being burned alive. “I love him –. I love my King. I love Noctis,” voice cracking as he confessed this. “He is my world, since – since I first met him. I wanted to protect him, be his friend, advisor, and sword. I just want a world where he exists. Kings, he is my light. Without him I only see darkness.” Ignis had never gave voice to his feelings, but he was shocked to hear how gentle his whisper sounded, it was unlike him.

He didn’t know this side existed. 

“He is your beloved King?” Regis asked tenderly. 

“ _Always_. “

The burning in his arm receded and his hands began to slowly turn flesh once more. “Your conviction for the King of Kings has convinced us, we shall grant you our power at a price.”

His eyes sharpened and his hand still casted in flame, closed into a fist. He pressed his knuckles over his heart and bowed. “I’d gladly pay that price with my life. If it keeps Noct safe, then I care not.” He held the bow deeply before raising. “I will not squander this gift. Thank you, Your Majesties.”

“Go now Ignis,” was the last he heard from King Regis as the negative space faded. 

All the while Ignis had cried and thrashed in pain as he gripped his eyes and wrestled with the power. He curled in before unfolding with a wild howl. His eyes burned of unnatural flames and his visible skin, trailed with gray vein-work as he had molten blood pumping. He felt the taxing draw of power, yet it also fueled him. With his new eyes he could see the runes of the former Kings and Queens of Lucis armaments. 

He darted forward only to warp, a disorienting effect, but not too different from when he invoked his stormblades. 

Ardyn stood ready with his reddish Armiger circling around, before they fanned out, wing-like. This would be a difficult battle.

+++

The fight ended with him collapsing to the rubble covered ground and Ardyn disappearing in a cloud of his own miasma, the threat of his revenge still heavy in the air even as Ignis couldn’t see him. His sight was dark, no images or light poured in as he laid on his back. Gasping for breath, he could only assume with non-focused eyes that he stared blankly. Ignis could feel the liquid heat coursing in his veins spread. He was slowly turning to ash, the price he would pay for using the King’s power.

He was fine with dying, if it meant that Noct was safe. He had done his duty, but before that he protected his love.

“IGNIS!!”

Could it be or was his waning sense playing folly with him? Was he longing to hear Noctis voice? Yes, he was, but not like this. The timbre cracked with stress and emotion in which the likes he had never heard before, yet, hearing the abrupt footsteps and the sounds of crystals dancing made him aware this wasn’t his imagination. 

The swoosh of a weapon and the fast trot of boots on pavement grew nearer, Noct had warped to him to be at his side in an instant.

Ignis felt hope in his chest, not at being saved but spending what time he could with his Highness. His breathing was wheezy now and he could feel the air shift around him, in his mind he could imagine Noct hovering above him. “–Noc-t?" It was hard to breathe, just breathing made his lungs feel like they were burning; it was similar to smoking a cigarette. “But how –?”

He could hear the steps slow of Prompto and Gladio.

“Ravus. He lent us a hand, if you could believe it.” The gunslinger’s voice was controlled sounding as he spoke, it was very different to the advisor’s ears. He wished he could see them all, but without his vision –. 

The shuffling of feet made him cock his head in the direction as he laid on the ground, even while he was in pain he could still be attentive to what sound echoed around him. He even caught the subtle intake of breath and the closed off sob. “– What the hell were you thinking!?!” The very growl vibrated Ignis’ chest and he felt responsible for making Gladio be so choked up. They had been confidants and brothers for so long.

What had he been thinking, well, he had only Noct on his mind and it had pushed him to extreme measures. 

The soft sob of sweet Prompto drew his attention next as he felt guilty for making his companions worry. “How could we let this happen?” The blond asked tearfully.

Even as he tried to listen, his body was seized with pain and he winced, twitching and writhing as he tried to quiet his reaction. It hurt, it hurt all over.

“How could _I_ let this happen? This is all my fault.” 

No, Ignis thought, he didn’t want Noctis to feel guilty for his actions. He wanted to ease his Prince’s pain, tell him that sorrow was unneeded, but he was gasping as his lungs and throat were closing. He was slowly suffocating, he could hear the grief from Noctis.

“Noc-t –.” Damn his failing body, he wanted to say more!

“If I’m really some kind of savior, then why can’t I save the ones I love?” Hearing him so downtrodden broke Ignis’ heart. He didn’t want this for his charge. He would fight Ardyn again, if he could absorb the pain he heard in his voice. He felt tears landing on his skin, surprise he could still feel the wetness. “I’m sorry,” he gasped quietly. “You’ve guys have stayed with me this whole time – and all it’s done is caused you nothing but pain.”

Noctis exhales slowly, before reaching and taking the ashen hand. 

His fingers covered in gray soot as he holds Ignis’ larger hand in his own two smaller ones. He caresses gently for fleeting seconds, Ignis relishes in the contact before the Ring of Lucii is spirited from his finger. Noctis’ hands leave his.

The Prince inhales quickly and the area around him stills, brandishing the ring.

When the birthright of his family rests against the last knuckle of his finger, the ring gives the soft glowing light. It hums with power only for a second, before dimming. In that burst of light, Noct feels the Kings and Queens of old presence crowd him, it overwhelming as he’s shown all their memories. It’s a kaleidoscope of images, makes him hold his breath. 

The flood is quick, but slowly trickles to a stream. It slows to a crawl, showing the last bearer of the ring. It shows Ignis.

_“I – I. I love him –. I love my King. I love Noctis. He is my world, since – since I first met him. I wanted to protect him, be his friend, advisor, and sword. I just want a world where he exists. Kings, he is my light. My world. Without him I only see darkness.”_

_“He is your beloved King?”_ That was his father’s voice and to Noctis, his tone was encouraging and oozed warmth.

“ _Always_. “

The Prince’s heart sped up as time jumpstarted again, Ignis’ tight gasping breaths drew his attention. It had felt like several moments had passed, but he knew it had been only seconds. How did he know this, he wasn’t sure and attributed it to the power of the Lucii. 

“Not anymore. All that ends now,” Noct decided that running from this was over, he was done being shielded by everyone. It was time to face this and shape his fate the way he wanted. 

Delicately, scooting closer and gently easing the brunette upright, he leaned that body against his own as he supported him. “Please –! Lend me your strength! Help me protect my friends!” Hand reaching out, fingers outstretched as if grasping to call the crystal closer. Beams of sunlight sprouted from the center as it began to illuminate the devastated area. 

Noctis watched as the blue firefly lights came lazily towards them in a warmth, slowly he saw death’s grip loosen its hold on Ignis as he sighed, and the wounds slowly began to heal. He felt relief flood and in that second, he could smile. Ignis would be safe and he felt water in his eyes. 

He had saved Ignis. He saved the man he loved with all his heart.

His wish was granted, Ignis would live. He’d do anything for him. He loved him. Always has, he had known before he truly understood the feeling. When he realized he was in love, he shoved it deep inside knowing that it could never be actualized, but, now that love he kept buried was surfacing. He may not be able to act on it now, but he could do something about the current situation. 

Ignis had done all this for him, so it was now his turn to protect Ignis and his friends. 

Green eyes parted, opening with a slowness reminding him of a newborn baby as he blinked and focused. Light continued to radiate, energizing them all. Noctis enjoyed the closeness and gave a small heartfelt smile as Ignis looked back at him. Eyes meeting and so much was said, there was understanding and adoration. 

Noctis leaned close breaking the eye contact as Ignis was still regaining his strength. His mouth hovered, a wet puff came tumbling from his lips. “I love you too, Iggy. _Always_.” With that Noctis moved, body pulling away as he braced him with his hands. He looked up, nodding at Gladio as the Shield came over supporting Ignis’ weight.

Noctis stood, taking unhurried steps as if in a trance. Calling his Engine Blade, he held it with an outstretched arm. He slung it towards the open maw of the stone as power seeped out in foggy mysticism and blinding illumination. It grew bright as Noctis landed before it from his warp. Turning, one last time, his sapphire eyes met emerald.

A conversation passed, silent, but with deeper meaning. Singular nods were issued by both, it eased Ignis’ heart, watching as his beloved was encircled in light.

They realized that love was possible. 

_Always_.

**Author's Note:**

> My mistakes are my own!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
